


a helping hand

by thedyads1braincell



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and they were ROOMMATES, mutual pining mentioned, omg they were roommates.., they are responsible with the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyads1braincell/pseuds/thedyads1braincell
Summary: Rey’s vibrator stops working at the worst time, but maybe it’s not all that bad.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> I may have forgotten to change the batteries in my own vibrator and later had a dream like this— 
> 
> but that’s a secret I’ll never tell xoxo, make sure you stock up in triple A

“Damn it.” Rey growled under her breath as she pressed the power button to her vibrator repeatedly but getting no response. The battery was completely dead. Curse her timing, she’d been so close. 

With a huff she pulled the pink silicone out of her gently, breath shuddering and her cunt clenching around nothing as the tip slipped out. Taking a moment to simply stare at the ceiling in her own misery, Rey contemplated if she should consider this a sign to simply go to bed. And maybe stop thinking about Ben’s big hands while trying to rock herself to climax. Speaking of, she was pretty sure her roommate had batteries stored in the tool box placed under the kitchen sink. 

Ben, her stupidly hot and witty roommate, had informed her earlier via text he’d probably be out late since they were celebrating Mitaka finally scoring a job that paid a living wage. Rey had sent him a message back to give him a hug from her. So considering that usually when these types of gatherings would occur Ben wouldn’t come home until early mornings, he would still be out now. It was only 1am. 

Rey refuses being defeated by a machine supposed to bring her pleasure so pushing herself up from her bed she swung her legs over the edge. Leaving her wet panties on the bed but bringing the toy with her out her bare feet brought her to her bedroom door. The thin strap of the white silk tank top she wore to bed had slipped down her shoulder but Rey paid its no mind. Slipping out of her room she threw a quick look down the hall to where Ben’s room was. The door was still slightly open, a sign that she’d come to associate with his absence. 

Making it to the kitchen she quickly washed the vibrator off under the faucet before she decided to open the battery compartment. Triple A batteries. Three of them. Rey bit her lip, the only batteries she knew Ben usually bought were double As because they were used for the fire alarm, remotes and the old radio in the kitchen. Well there was only one way to find out. 

Getting on her knees she opened the door under the sink where they had their toolbox as well as a garbage bin. Rummaging through the cleaning supplies to get to the box she contemplated maybe she should’ve just used her fingers to finish. But it would’ve been such a disappointment. Her fingers for one couldn’t reach as deep into her and secondly, they did not vibrate in delighting little pulses. Plus she’d need to change them out either way. 

The first thing she saw when removing the lid was the double A batteries and praying to whatever god would let her sin she began digging further in. Letting out a little gasp when finding another package, this one seemingly the kind she needed, she held the package upside down over her hand. Sure enough, eight little batteries scattered into her palm in the same model that she needed. 

Rey returned the ones she didn’t need and placed everything back in their right place. Grinning to herself she got back out from the little space under the sink and stood back up. However a slight movement to her right caught her attention, whipping her head around she turned to the doorway that led from the hall into the kitchen and there stood Ben. Rey jumpef in surprise to the point that she dropped the batteries which loudly clattered along the wooden floor. 

Batteries. Batteries she retrieved to power up her vibrator. Her vibrator that was laying on the kitchen counter. The vibrator that she’d just used in her room under her duvet without panties.  _ Thinking about him.  _

Staring wide eyed at her equally shocked roommate her brain slowly connected the dots to paint out the situation currently unfolding. She was standing half naked, her core still dripping wet from earlier and tank top askew, in front of her crush Ben Solo. 

Cheeks turning hot in embarrassment she whipped her head back to where her vibrator was laying in the open and she hastily reached out for it but stopped her movements. Realising that her top didn’t give her any modesty she instead prioritised slipping the stray band back over her shoulder. However there was no idea trying to pull it down to cover her soaked cunt, her top stopped abruptly right over her hips. 

For a split second the thought of simply running back to her room and pretending this didn’t happen flashes across her mind. She could probably squeeze past his dumb broad shpulders. And just as she was about to follow through with that plan, Ben had to open those stupidly good looking lips of his. God she’d have to move out. 

“Rey...uhm….sorry I—“ Rey could feel his eyes taking in her messy exterior, burning their way from her hard nipples poking through the thin silk to her naked legs. She saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. It was hard to see in the dark with only the dim hall light giving some clarity, but it looked as if his cheeks and ears were equally as pink as hers. “I heard you in here when I came in and I thought I’d help you, I didn’t mean..” 

Just her luck. Ben had just strutted in and with that pure heart of his decided to check up on her in case she needed help with something. Only to walk in on her bare ass sticking out from under the sink and a hot pink vibrator dripping water on his counter. This wouldn’t be half as bad if she’d just put on some damn panties. 

_ Stupid _ !

“I….I just….ah—I didn’t know you’d be home.” Was all she said, eyes never leaving his, even though Ben had averted his gaze to one of the batteries by her feet. “I just needed some—some—“

“Batteries.” Ben mumbled, finishing her stuttering sentence and nodded. Rey had a hard time reading his expression, at least what she could see from the way he angled his head in the dark. Rey just nodded, fidgeting to move but she was completely frozen in place. 

Out of nowhere Ben took a step closer and Rey stiffened, eyes going wider. Scrambling to find words she was cut off by the breath that abruptly got stuck in her throat as he kneeled down, picking up two that had rolled to the side of the counter and then the one by her feet. 

He was too close for her to be able to think straight so when Ben returned to his full stature, holding the three batteries out for her. All Rey did was stare at that broad chest she’d had the pleasure of seeing a few times. Those mental images she had used more than once while the very hot pink vibratory resting on the counter was shoved as deep inside her as possible. 

“Sorry.” He said and it brought Rey to look up at him, noticing how close they stood. The definite pink dusted over his prominent nose and high cheekbones. His deep whiskey brown eyes she’d fallen for looking to the side, refusing to meet hers. 

“It’s … it’s fine...I’m sorry.” Rey took the batteries with a slightly trembling hand, feeling her core warm up at the touch of his fingers against her palm. She itched to touch more, for  _ him _ to touch  _ her _ more. She could feel her cunt dripping at the thought and Rey contemplated eating the batteries in her hand to end her misery. 

“Yeah..” Ben mumbled, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Feeling a flutter in her chest Rey searches for his eyes, hoping to make some sort of contact even though part of her was screaming at her to just grab the damned vibrator and go back to her room to finish what she started. 

Rubbing her thumb over the plus side of one of the batteries, she turned her head to the kitchen counter and took a little step back, gaining some distance between them. “Yeah.” Licking her lips she walked to grab the reason as to why Ben Solo saw her half naked and dumped the old batteries out. 

She was still very aware that Ben still hovered behind her. So when she opened the cabinet door to dump the old batteries in the assigned old glass jar, she tried not to bend over too much. But she still heard the shift of clothes and shaky exhale from him. 

Rey turned back around, pressing her lower back to the counter's edge. Ben had moved so that he was facing her, eyes watching her as if to think about what to do next. What she’d do next. Her eyes shifted down his tall frame and back up to those calculating eyes. 

Taking one careful step closer she felt her heart skip a beat when he didn’t move from her, simply watching her with his lips parted. Rey took one more step closer, braver than the last. Their eyes met and she could see conflict in them, but it was drowned out by what Rey thought might be desire. But maybe it was wishful thinking. 

Pausing mere inches from him, eyes still locked together, Rey wondered what it would mean for the both of them if she did kiss him. If she pulled him down to her lips and begged him to shove those big fingers of his into her. What if he didn’t want that? What if she’d ruin the friendship between them? It would definitely complicate things in their little circle of friends. 

But surely he would’ve pushed her away by now if he wasn’t interested in her advances. Told her off. Ben had always been very clear with past partners from what she’d observed. Maybe she didn’t have to confess to her feelings if they kissed and he rejected her. She could blame it on the heat of the moment and just being horny. 

Rey let out a shaky breath, one hand reaching out to cup his face and when Ben didn’t pull back or flinch, her thumb began painting little circles over his cheek. She’d had several good looks of him up close like this, but Rey could never get tired of it. He was unearthly beautiful. 

“Ben…” She whispered, hoping her eyes could convey enough of the emotional turmoil in her, unable to speak. In response, she felt his large palm carefully cradle the left side of her face. A feather light touch of his fingers brushing back some wryly strands of her hair that surely had been sticking to her sweaty face minutes ago. 

For Rey, that was all confirmation she needed, but she still hesitated as her eyes fell to his lips. With a trembling breath, she stood on her toes as she leaned in. The moment her lips brushed up against Ben’s, his hand cupped her face fully and he leaned down to press a firmer kiss against her trembling lips, leaning down to ease the stretch of her neck. 

Rey swore that sparks flew between them as their lips moved together, searching for more, scared of pulling away in case when their eyes opened it’d been a dream all along. Ben placed a careful hand on the small of her back, most of it meeting her bare skin as his fingers pressed into her. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ben was nipping at her bottom lip she might’ve been more ecstatic about the skin to skin contact. 

It was only the lack of oxygen that forced her to finally pull back. Head practically swimming, intoxicated from the taste of him, Rey couldn’t help but smile as he chased her lips for a last pec. Rey hadn’t noticed that she’d been pulled so close, hands resting over his pecs, feeling the way his chest rose and fell with each inhale. A soft breathless laugh was shared between the two when Ben caressed her cheek. 

Gathering her thoughts and courage she slowly felt her lips tug into a wide smile. “This wasn’t really how I’d imagined kissing you for the first time.” Rey murmured, turning her head to place a kiss to his palm. “I thought I’d at least wear pants.” 

“First time? You planning on kissing me again Kenobi?” Ben grinned, a brow raised to tease her as he began walking her back into the counter. Rey felt her heart skip a beat at the realisation of what she’d just said and her whole body buzzed at the fact that Ben seemed more than okay with kissing her again. 

“If you’d let me Solo.” There was a purr to her voice as she lifted both hands to play with his soft black hair. Carding her fingers through the locks she let out a sigh, it felt heavenly. “Wanted to do this for so long.” Moving her hands back she decided to push it back enough to get a peek of his ears. 

Ben chuckled, lifting her up so she was seated on the cool countertop, the vibrator next to her completely forgotten. She even forgot the way the cold metal surface felt like needles against her heated skin when Ben leaned in to kiss her again. “You’ve touched my hair before.”

“Yeah but now I can touch it and not feel like a complete creep. Well…. I still feel a bit like a creep.” She muttered, hands falling to his shoulders instead. 

Ben scoffed, one of his large hands coming down to rest on her bare thigh, reminding her of how naked she currently was. “I just stared at your bare ass and cunt for a good minute.” He recalled with a grin and Rey had to laugh at the situation. Holy maker how bizarre it truly was. 

“I’ve done my fair share of ogling at your ass so I’d say we’re even.” Appreciating the way that with the added height of the counter she was almost at eye level with Ben, she leaned in and kissed him. “What did you think about when looking at my ass just now?” She whispered, lips brushing against his as she spoke. 

Ben groaned and with two strong hands spread her legs, stepping between them to press his crotch against her bare pussy. Rey gasped, feeling the obvious bulge in his jeans pressing up against her. It sent a flush of heat through her whole body and a rush of arousal made her even wetter. 

“Question is, what I  _ have _ been thinking about when looking at your ass. This isn’t the first time.” Ben slid his hand up under the flimsy top she slept in, eyes dark with lust as his fingers skirted along the side of her right breast. Laughing, a little breathless, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’ve wanted to touch you like this for some time Rey. Wanted to find out what makes you squirm, what makes you feel good.”

Rey bit into her bottom lip, fingers gripping into his hair tightly as she tried pressing up against him. This had to be a dream… There was no way that Ben solo would desire her. “For how long?” She had to know. 

“Poe’s birthday party, two years ago, when you wore that black backless dress. Lost my breath the moment I saw you...didn’t say anything in case things would turn weird.” He licked his lips and the grip of her thighs tightened. “I had to go into the bathroom to  _ relieve _ myself so I could think straight for the rest of the night.” They had already been friends for almost a year before that, she remembered that she’d fallen head over heels when they attended a picnic in the spring before Poe’s party and they prepared food together. It was a bit comical, how they both had been too afraid of ruining what they had.

  
  


The fact that they both had been pining after each other for god knows how long, she couldn’t hold back anymore. Rey laughed, resting her forehead against his shoulder, her own trembling with laughter until she calmed down, pulling away with a dumb grin. 

“So you’re telling me we’ve been wanting to get into each other’s pants for  _ years _ but been too skittish to do something about it until now?” Rey mused, hands finding their way up to his jaw to run her right thumb along his bottom lip. Ben laughed as well, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely. 

“Well now is as good as any other time no?” Rey couldn’t agree more, giggling while tracing her thumb along his chin and jaw. This felt like the climax of a long time coming resolution to a sitcom couple finally hitting it off. 

However… “Could’ve used an extra hand or fingers at times you know. You better make up for lost time.” The look he gave her was playful yet dark, asking if she was up for the challenge those words would give her. 

The raspy rumble that erupted from Ben’s throat was all she needed to know that he was planning on doing that and a little more. “Did you think of me when doing it?” He grabbed the wrist of her hand that still cupped his face, thumb massaging the center of her palm with a hum. “Did you press your little fingers into your tight cunt wishing they were mine?” 

Oh god… she’s never taken Ben as a dirty talker. Way too polite and serious. Maybe part of it was the fact that his mom was a politician that she was currently blinking blankly over the way his words sent shivers down her spine. But it was a pleasant discovery. Rey however, had trouble finding her voice for a moment. 

Ben cooked a brow in question, his much larger hand completely enveloping hers only to lean in to press a kiss to her wrist. “Yeah… though I’m sure the real deal is  _ much _ better.” She drawled, lifting her eyes from where he’d kiss to meet his.

“Why don’t we find that out little scavenger.” Rey giggled at the nickname, spreading her legs wider to give him room as he pushed forward to lean back in for another kiss. As his tongue pushed its way into her mouth, she decided that she liked kissing Ben very much. 

The tip of his tongue teased along the seam of her mouth before dipping back in, kissing her as if she was his oxygen. Rey was sure that she’d soak through Ben’s jeans by the way they grinded up against one another. She had been wet before, but now she was soaking. 

Ben moves his hand down along her waist to her thigh, giving it a good squeeze as his teeth gently tug at her bottom lip before running his tongue over it as an apology. Desperately bucking her hips forward, needing him to touch her, her fingers again found their way to his hair. 

“Please…” She moaned into the kiss, quivering in anticipation. In response Ben left one last lingering kiss before moving down to kiss her cheek, ear, neck. A pleasant shudder spread through her body as he mouthed at the sensitive skin at the junction of her neck. At the same time, his fingers found their way down to the apex of her thighs, the palm of his hand pressing up against her heated core. 

Rey wasn’t sure if it was the groan Ben let out as his teeth took a turn grazing along her shoulder or if it was the fact that he was touching her  _ there _ that had her moaning. Maybe a mix of both. She pushed her hips forward and scratched at his scalp gently, encouraging him to continue. “ _ Please… _ ” She begged again. 

“Tell me if there’s something you don’t like or want me to stop.” Ben looked straight at her when her eyes fluttered open, she nodded in agreement, breathing out a trembling “ _ Yes _ ”. With a kiss to her forehead, Ben used his middle finger to trace around her wet folds. 

“Oh god..!” Her forehead fell to his shoulder, nuzzling into him with a shameless moan as his index finger joined. With her hand falling to his chest Rey tugged at the offending garment keeping her from getting skin to skin contact. 

“You’re so wet...all this for me?” Ben hummed, lips brushing against her temple as his fingers gently rolled her clit in a way that felt heavenly. 

“Yes, yes for you! Please I need to feel your fingers in me..” The shame that she’d felt earlier was out the window now. All she could think about was feeling him. If his fingers would feel as good as she imagined, how good they’d fill her cunt. 

Ben was very eager to please, even if Rey’s desperation had him chuckle. “Needy.” He mused, leaning down to kiss under her ear as his fingers moved down to her opening, middle finger pushing in effortlessly down to the knuckle. “More?” Rey nodded desperately, kissing her way up from his neck to his lips. She needed to kiss him more, or else she thought she might actually die. 

Pulling out halfway a second finger joined in, pushing, exploring, spreading. The kisses Rey pressed against Ben’s sinful lips were messy since her mind seemed to go completely blank because Ben  _ freaking _ Solo had his long big fingers deep inside her. It felt much better to have him do it than her, he could reach much  _ much _ deeper.

Definitely felt as good as she’d imagined, if not better. 

“Ben...I want you... _ all _ of you.” She moaned, her hips desperately moving against his hand, clit rubbing against his palm. Just a bit more and she was certain to come.

“Fuck, Rey….” He groaned, pressing his fingers in at an angle that had her let out a strangled whine. “I’m not going to fuck you on the kitchen counter though. Mind if I take you to bed Kenobi?” All Rey did was nod enthusiastically, clinging to him as his fingers slowly slipped out of her. 

Ben brought the fingers up to his lips, bringing his tongue out to lick the slick of her from his fingers. All Rey could do was watch with her mouth open and hips pressing up against his groin with urgency. “Devine.” He drawled, grabbing onto her thighs and hoisting her up and in response Rey wrapped her legs around him as she was lifted from the counter. 

She couldn’t believe he’d tasted her and  _ liked _ it! 

“Take me to bed and fuck me Ben Solo.” She purred, leaning in to suck and nip at his earlobe. God how she loved his ears. He’d expressed more than once his insecurity in his large ears, thinking they looked odd and covered them with his hair. But Rey found them endearing, they made Ben, Ben. He did however not seem to mind her paying attention to them now. 

“Gladly.” He growled, making way to his room that was right across from the kitchen. Rey’s vibrator stayed on the counter, replaced by the man she’d imagined pounding her into any possible surface while clutching onto it tightly. 

Rey didn’t register much between being picked up and when Ben dropped her on his bed, getting up between her spread thighs, shirtless. When he’d taken it off she didn’t know, but she happily roamed her hands over the naked skin. 

“Hurry…” Rey murmured, grinding down onto the bulge still pressing up against his pants. Ben laughed, pushing up the night top she wore, leaning in to kiss each nipple. Cupping the soft mounds in each hand Ben hummed while kneading them. 

“I would love to take my time with you...but I guess that’ll have to wait until next time, you’re so needy.” His hands were huge on her. Rey already knew this, she knew how they dwarfed any part of her body they came into contact with. But to have them cover her whole chest had her head spinning. 

_ Next time. Next time. Next time.  _

The words repeated themselves like a mantra. Rey moaned in agreement, nodding furiously as his fingers pinched and tugged at her perky nipples. Hissing through her teeth as he wrapped his lips around her left nipple. “Then stop teasing.” 

She was breathless, body trembling under the ministrations. “Right, I forgot you already got some foreplay down. Were you close when it shut off?” Ben purred like a cat, nuzzling his nose against her sternum before moving up to mouth at her collarbone and neck. “Hmm?”

“Seconds away.” Even if she’d wanted to lie, she’d never been able to in this state she currently was in. As if each touch and kiss left her in a spell. “So  _ please— _ ..!” 

“Relax sweetheart, I’ll make you feel good.” For a split second Rey was about to protest as his warm body lifted from hers, but the words died in her throat as she watched him unzip his jeans. The grey boxers underneath were stained with a dark spot where he strained up against the cotton. Mouth watering and heart hammering in her ears, Rey gawked at the imprint in his underwear. 

She knew he had to be big, she’d seen him in underwear a few times walking around the apartment and been to the beach together. She knew he was packing. But all that couldn’t prepare her for what was underneath all of those layers. 

As he stood before her in all his naked glory, her eyes were dictated at his erect cock, flushed pink and  _ dripping _ . Rey opened her mouth to speak but all she could do was swallow down some spit before trying again. “Can I touch you?” Her voice sounded warped somehow, pleading and desperation choking her words from coming out. 

Ben stepped forward as she hurried to sit up, legs hanging off the side of his bed, eye level with his erection. Rey’s right hand reached out, wrapping around him and the way her hand barley wrapped around him had her shiver. He was huge, definitely the biggest she’d seen, let alone touch. 

Suddenly Rey felt very relieved that she’d already readied herself because without it she was sure she’d tear. To say he was big was an understatement, and the imprint in his wet swimming shorts wasn’t enough of a preview to how huge he was fully erect. 

Faintly she wondered if he was simply just proportional. Ben was a  _ big _ man after all. 

“I’m clean, are you?” Ben nodded, breathing out a “yeah” as her hand slowly moved over him, pumping oh so slowly. With that confirmation she leaned in to press her tongue to the tip, tasting the saltiness of him. 

One of his hands instantly tangled itself in her hair, trying not to pull or push too roughly. Rey simply continues on, wrapping her lips around the tip carefully. God she’d dreamt about this. She’d never been one to enjoy giving blowjobs, but with Ben she’d get on her knees without a second thought just to taste him. 

When taking him I’m further he let out a strangled groan, his other hand gripping her hair as well. She moaned as he tugged at her strands, sending sharp jolts of pleasure down her spine. Taking his reaction as a confirmation that it was good she began bobbing her head up and down, taking in as much as she could but the corner of her mouths already began to hurt. 

Pressing her tongue up against the bottom of his cock she pushed forward further, feeling how his hips twitched, trying not to thrust down her throat. She wondered if she could do it. Sucking slowly she worked her way down, eyes hooded and fingers digging into his hips. “ _ Fuck _ .” Ben slid his hand to the back of her neck and hissed as she swallowed down the saltiness of his pre cum. One day she was gonna have that whole thing down her throat. 

_ Next time.  _ Kept repeating in her head. 

After what felt like hours she pulled away, lightheaded and tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Her mouth stayed open as she took a few deep needed breaths, chest rising and falling. Ben then cupped her left cheek, turning her attention up to his crazed eyes. In response she just smiled and reached up for him, pushing back further onto the bed to make space for him as he crawled forwards. 

Rey kissed his chest and shoulder, hands roaming wildly over any expanse of naked skin she could reach. When Ben lowered his hips down to hers, Rey let out a gasp. Feeling his cock, hot and heavy, pressed up against the inside of her thighs. It felt so right.

“Ben… please put it in..” She begged, left hand trembling as she reached down between them to wrap her shaking fingers around him. Ben pushes himself up on his elbows to look down at her, eyes flickering from her lips, to her eyes, to her hair, nose, cheeks. Rey swallowed, feeling exposed under his looming figure. But it felt  _ good _ . 

“Should I get a condom?” He whispered, pressing a few light kisses to her right temple, pushing his hips into her hand. He was still slick with her spit and she was sure that she was wet enough for him to slip right in without much problem. 

Rey had a hard time focusing but finally shook her head. “I got an iud...I’m good to go.” He nodded, pressing a final kiss to her lips before allowing her to guide his cock between her wet folds. Her breath came short when he bucked his hips only to slip right over her clit. God she’d not need much before she came. 

“Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop.” Ben leaned his forehead down to hers, pressing them together as he slowly pushed forward. The heat alone was enough to make his mind go blank. Swearing under his breath he interlaced their fingers as he continued to push forward. Rey gasped underneath him, clutching onto his hand for her dear life. Even with the excessive wetness of her, she felt the stretch. 

“Don’t stop.” She urged despite feeling slightly overwhelmed by his size, the hand that had been pressed between them coming up to cling onto his forearm. He was big, way bigger than anything she’d taken before, but it had her thighs shaking in pure pleasure. The fact that she was wet enough for him to glide in effortlessly made her blush because he kept going. 

Ben was obviously holding back, restraining himself from simply thrust into her all at once and going to town. The tremble in his arms and gritted teeth was enough of a giveaway. Rey whimpered, thighs falling further apart to make more room for him, before leaning in to kiss him lazily. Perhaps to distract him, maybe to keep her mind from completely melting. 

“You’re so tight…” He breathed out, strained and dark. Ben moved his left hand to brush her hair back before leaning in to kiss her, brushing his tongue along the seam of her lips. “So  _ fucking _ wet and tight for me.”

He worked his hips back just a bit before sliding all the way in, burying himself as deep inside of her as he possibly could. Rey arched her back in response, letting out incoherent noises in pleasure of being stretched beyond belief. 

Rey swore nothing had reached this far, this deep. He was definitely filling up places that had never been touched before. And god did she love it. 

For a moment all Ben did was kiss her neck, face and breasts. Paying extra attention to her pert little nipples with his tongue. When growling as the flimsy top once again came in way of his ministrations Ben finally pushed the top over her head and tossed it to the floor, leaving her stark naked underneath him. “Fuck..” Diving in to suck a mark at the upper side of her tit, slowly grinding his hips in circles to ease her into the feeling. 

Rey let out a guttural sound from deep in her throat as his teeth grazed the pebbled numb. Together with the feeling of being so full, it would be enough to send her over the edge. “Move. Ben please I need you to move or I’ll go insane.” She hurried out, desperately rolling her hips down against his hips. She’d had more than enough time to adjust. 

Ben obliged immediately, pulling back to look down at Rey, taking in her flushed skin and the marks he’d left behind, marking her. His hands grasped her narrow hips, rubbing his thumbs into her tan skin before thrusting in with a groan. 

It felt so  _ right _ . Rey couldn’t think about anything else. Only of how Ben moved inside her, his large hands holding her steady, his musky cologne, the sweat beading at his chest, his messy hair that she’d been running her fingers through… Ben, Ben, Ben…. 

“Ben... feels good _ —you _ feel so good.” He grinned down at her, snapping his hips forward with more precision. And just as she thought it couldn’t get better, couldn’t feel better, he hooked her ankles over his shoulders and leaned over her, reaching  _ even deeper _ . 

“Oh god!” Rey clutched onto the sheets, trying to stay grounded each snap of his hips threatened to send her further up the bed. The pressure within her was steadily increasing with each movement and Ben seemed to be very aware of that fact. 

The whines and whimpers encouraged Ben further, wanting to hear  _ more _ . He’d heard her in her room from time to time, trying to silence her moans when touching herself. Seen a few hickeys placed further up on her neck from a frisky night. Oh how he’d wanted to be the one to leave those marks. And now he was. 

The red that dotted her skin wasn’t high enough to be spotted in a T-shirt, but the thought of knowing that Rey was marked up by him under her clothes riled him up. They’d definitely be visible in that black dress. 

As he leaned further down Ben felt himself twitch deep inside her as she easily moved with him, her legs folding without trouble as he came down to kiss her. “I’m literally never letting you use that thing again. No need wasting more batteries.” He whispered into her ear, nipping at the earlobe as he began thrusting harder. 

“You better promise me that..” She giggled, but it soon turned into a moan. “I’ve...Ben—you’re  _ big _ . As if my vibrator could please me now.” In bliss and grinning like an idiot Rey shifted one leg down to wrap around his waist so she could easier get access to his lips. “You feel much better and I’m not intending on switching  _ now _ .” 

Ben laughed into the kiss, teasingly biting into her bottom lip. “I’ll shamelessly take that praise, thank you.” Rey snorted a laugh, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders to keep him close, not yet ready to let go from their kisses. 

“We’ll see how good you are at making me come.” Taking the challenge Ben rose back up, ignoring the whine from Rey that it got cold. Her other leg slid down his shoulder and it came to join the other that wrapped around Ben’s waist. 

Instantly Ben’s thumb came down to her heated core, pressing down on her clit with enough pressure to send bolts of pleasure through her own body, but gentle enough not to hurt her. “ _ Fuck _ !” She yelled, hips lifting up from the bed as he rubbed her clit. 

The eagerness to find release from before returned to her in an instant. Washing over her and bringing her close to the edge within a few strokes. “Ben!” She gripped his wrist, nails digging into his skin as she held his arm in place. He didn’t seem to mind, simply continuing to bring her pleasure, canting his hips so he could try and hit  _ that _ spot. 

It took a few tries and an endless string of whimpering moans from Rey before her whole body jolted and she screamed out his name. “There…” He breathed, angling each thrust to hit that same spot, moving his thumb in tight circles. 

Rey felt at a loss of breath, thighs trembling as her climax built closer and closer. Moaning Ben’s name over and over she pushed her hips down and grinding desperately as white flashed before her eyes. In the daze it struck her that Ben had leaned down to kiss her once before getting back up. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” His hips stuttered as Rey cramped down around him as she came, body trembling and twitching in blind pleasure as he continuously drove his hips into her. Leaning down over Rey’s spent form once more he hugged her close, desperately searching for his own release.

Lost in a daze she pressed her nose into his mess of black hair, gasping at each rough thrust of his hips into her over sensitive body. She had never come that hard before, not by herself nor with another partner. It could also have to do with unintentionally edging herself. 

Ben  _ growled _ as his hips slammed into her and this time actually making her slide across the mattress. His breath was hot against her neck and the thrusts were ruthless as he fucked into her with what seemed like all his might. 

Licking her lips she clenched her cunt with a soft moan at a particular thrust and Ben groaned loudly, shoulders shaking as he neared his own end. Rey moves her hands to his shoulders, eyes rolling back as he gave a last hard thrust, burying himself as deep inside of her as he could. 

“Rey...fuck..!” Ben’s hips ground into her, whole body shuddering as he spilled into her willing body. Rey whimpered softly at the feeling of his pelvis rubbing against her sore clit, but it felt good. It all felt amazing. 

With a breathy moan Rey nuzzled into him, managing to press a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth and Ben instantly kissed back, hips still grinding into her in small circles. With a last slide of his cock, fucking his cum deeper into her he shuddered and with heavy limbs finally pulled out. 

A mix of their spent dribbled out, down the curve of her ass and onto the bed sheets. Rey got on her elbows and in curiosity looked down at her flushed wet cunt. A string of what she assumed was her own slick still connected them. With a hum of affirmation he leaned over and the wetness of his cock pressed against her lower abdomen as Ben kissed her forehead. Her fingers came down between her trembling legs, collecting some on his fingers before bringing it to her lips, licking them clean. 

“Fuck that’s hot…” Ben groaned and Rey could see the wheels turn in his head but what he proceeded to do did not cross her mind. He leaned down, using his big hands to spread her thighs so he could fit his head between them. Lifting her body on her weak elbows once again to see what he was doing, Rey was greeted by the sight of Ben leaning in to lick across her dripping core. 

“Ah—!” She exclaimed, falling back down to the bed as he licked her clean, paying extra attention to her clit. “Ben—Ben I’m gonna come.” The warning was acknowledged by a hum that sent vibrations through her body and his tongue dipped into her cunt, and after a few more well placed strokes and teasing of his tongue, she was brought to completion once again. 

She felt completely spent as her trembling body tried to recover both mentally and physically from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Rey smiled as Ben returned up to her face, wiping slick from his mouth with his forearm before grinning back at her. “So, do I have the rights to replace your vibrator?” He teased before flopping down to his side, pulling a pliant Rey to his chest. She happily nuzzled into him with a breathless laugh. 

“I’d need a few more tries before I make an official decision.” She said, feigning to think about it hard and good. Ben snorted and dove in to nip at her neck, making her squirm and giggle. “Don’t worry too much though, this far you have more pros than that piece of silicone. I can’t cuddle s vibrator.” 

Ben smiled against the soft skin of her shoulder, one hand rubbing small circles into her lower back. Rey let out a pleased sigh, melting into the touches. She definitely felt sore, and Rey hadn’t shared the bed with anyone in a while, so the soothing caresses helped to ease her up. Her own hands rested against his chest, thumb drawing patterns on his collarbone. 

“So…” Ben lifted her head from her neck to look into her eyes, brushing her now very messy hair away from her face. “What does this make us?” The uncertain but oh so hopeful look in those dark brown eyes just made her grin widely. Of course she wanted them to finally hit it off, from what just went down she was sure Ben wouldn’t mind. 

“Well I definitely think we’re more than friends. But I guess we could discuss that over the date you’ll take me on tomorrow.” Rey hummed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “But first I’d like to sleep in your arms. See this as a trial run.”

“Oh am I now?” He chuckled, snuggling deeper into the bed, pulling Rey closer to his chest to nip at the nape of her neck. Rey giggled in response, enjoying the closeness and warmth. “I guess I’ll be taking you out for some nice breakfast then.”


End file.
